Matchmaking gone wrong
by Curiosity- Or n0t
Summary: THe guild is tired of Lucy and Natsu not admitting their feelings for each other. So they come up with a plan to get the two together but the plan backfires. Now it's up to the guild to fix their mistake before a friendship is destroyed. NaLu with GaLe. Romance, humor, drama and Hurt/comfort.


Match making gone wrong

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail except for the fact that Natsu and Lucy were no longer talking to each other and Mira was looking horrified. The two mages were beyond angry with each other and it's all because of the guild's stupid plan to get them together. The plan was simple get the two jealous and maybe it would get the two together but no it worked to well and caused the two to have a big fight and now the two were not talking to each other. Okay, so let's go back a week ago and see how this mess all started and hopefully by then the guild has a plan to get the two at least speaking to each other again.

…

_Week Ago_

The guild watched as the two mages were sitting down eating their lunch and Natsu trying to steal a fry off of Lucy's plate and Lucy sending him a playful glare but not saying anything. The guild sighed in annoyance as the two acted like a couple but was too dense to admit that they liked each other.

"This is painful." Whined Mira

"I know Lu-chan obviously like Natsu and Natsu likes her but the two won't admit it." Levy agreed and gave her own explanation

"She is right Mira. We need to do something to get the two together but without them knowing it was us behind it." Lisanna spoke up

"Knowing about what?" a new voice spoke up

The girls jumped in surprise and turned to see Lucy looking at them with a confused face. She soon sat down and laid her head on the bar and began to take a nap, however, before she could close her eyes Mira began to ask questions.

"Lucy, is there anyone you like at the guild?" Mira asked as though it was an innocent question but in reality she needed to confirm her suspicions of Lucy liking Natsu

"Umm, not really." Lucy said with a shrug

"Really are you sure?" Levy inquired

"I'm sure." Lucy said calmly and then laid her head back onto the bar to take nap

The girls sighed and left it alone for now but they knew they could always ask Natsu and hoped he knew what they were talking about. The girls sat and talked to each other while Lucy was taking her nap. Then she was woken up by something or someone messing with her hair. She shot up and her head hit someone in the nose.

"Lushy that was mean." Said a males voice

"Natsu! Why were you messing with my hair?" Lucy voice was laced with irritation

"I wanted to see the shiny thing holding you hair up." He had a childish look on his face but at the same time his eyes were still focused on Lucy's head band.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion than begin to laugh as she began to take her head band off. Her laugh began harder as Natsu's face lite up with happiness as he was able to hold the shiny thing in Lucy's hair. he let out a childish woop and then ran off. He left the guild to take it home and have with the rest of his treasures. Lucy tilted her head in confusion but Gajeel's voice brought her out of it.

"It's normal Bunny-girl." Gajeel's gruff voice came out in amusement

"Why is that?" Lucy voiced her confusion

"He is the son of a fire dragon and fire dragons have an obsession with shiny things like gold, silver, gems, and anything else that becomes shiny. Hence, the reason why fire dragons have more treasure and gold than any other dragon because of their obsession." Gajeel explains

Lucy nodded in understanding but then became confused again because she never saw anything like that in his hut. She glanced at Gajeel and he must've read her expression because he began to laugh and explained more.

"You don't see anything at his hut because he most likely keeps it in a cave or near a river somewhere. It's also in their nature to keep things they deem theirs hidden form everyone else even if that person is their closest friend."

Lucy nodded n full understanding and got up to leave. She waved goodbye to everyone and walked away. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice a blue Exceed flying behind her. While they were heading back to her apartment the rest of the guild members began ot scheme. Starting with Levy talking with Gajeel.

"Gajeel why did you tell Lu-chan that?" her voice was laced with curiosity.

"Bunny-girl needed to know." He shrigged his shoulder and began walking away but soon he was surrounded by the entire guild.

"Yeah but why should you tell her?" asked Gray

"I told because Salamander wanted me to." He gruff voice was full of annoyance

"Why?" asked Erza

"That is information that all of you do not need to know." Gajeel said with finality and walked back over to lily to think of a new song to sing. He glanced over to the guild members and knew they were plotting something and he had a feeling it would not go well for Salamander and Bunny-girl. The whispering of the guild caused him to tone them out but soon his eyes widen. He quickly got up and walked over to them. His voice was harsh and held warning.

"This scheme to get Salamander jealous of Bunny-girl and Bunny-girl jealous of Salamander is going to cause more damage than good. Once this plan goes into action and the two end up lashing out I suggest you think of a way to fix it because Salamander is a lot smarter than you think and once he feels threatened there nothing stopping him not even Bunny-girl." Gajeel's warning feel on deaf ears except for one and that was Levy.

She began to fidget and wondered if this plan would work and soon walked over to Gajeel as he began leaving the guild. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder before he could leave the guild completely.

"Gajeel what do you mean not even Lu-chan can stop him?" Her voice came out in a whisper.

"I mean he is part dragon and dragons don't like to be played in general and fire dragons are the worst of all dragons when it comes to their lack of patience, which is why Salamander always jumps in without thinking and why he always burns things beyond recognition. He has not true patience for things that annoy him and hates it when people play games with him."

"If that is true why is Gray bale to fight with Nasu all the time and not get destroyed." Levy asked

"It's because he see's Gray as a friend and not an annoyance. He may act like he is but he is not." Gajeel began walking away again and he was nearly knocked down by Natsu who rushed back to talk to Lucy again.

Gajeel only snorted and began his long trek home with Lily on his shoulder. He notice Lily becoming tense and he did too. The plan to make those two mages jealous was going to end badly and he hoped that there would be a way to fix it.

**Hello! I know this chapter is kind of short and most likely jumbled and doesn't make sense but please review so I can make it make more sense and also I need ideas on how to make the two jealous of one another and how this thing get's out of hand. Thank you for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up sometime within the next month. Until then bye bye :D.**


End file.
